


The Last Honest Business Man

by tashewgirl101



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Bossman!Mark, Business AU, Dominance kink, M/M, Suits, assistant!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashewgirl101/pseuds/tashewgirl101
Summary: Mark is the CEO of Fox Engineering and he is looking for a new assistant. Jack is in America under a Visa, unqualified, and has no past job experience in business. Mark wants to work with this man.





	1. Hiring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this. This idea came to me when I was in US History and talking about corrupt businesses. I am really excited about this story so hopefully I will have another chapter up this week but I am not promising anything. I am super busy but this is now my baby so I will keep writing it no matter how long it takes. Happy reading.

Mark had started out as a starter engineer at Fox Engineering right out of college. One of his family friends had been a higher up at the company and had gotten him the job. Over the years he had worked his way up through honest hard work. It helped that he didn’t mind not having much of a social life. He eventually had been promoted to the CEO of the company and been placed at a branch in LA. The transition had been difficult for him and his family but he was determined to make a good life for himself. Luckily, he hadn’t been the only one to move across the country. A year after he had moved his best friend Tyler had joined him in the big city chasing a job. 

Mark groaned, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He wanted to be in that meeting room helping to pick a new assistant. He wasn’t the kind of boss to just sit back and let other people do his work for him, but it just so happened that the day of the interviews was the deadline to get the client records submitted to the main branch. This meant that Mark was drowning in stacks of records that had to be signed and verified before he could send them off. He had been working on them for weeks, but certain departments had been waiting until that morning to send him their records. It was looking like another night spent at the office after hours. Not that he really minded. The only thing waiting for him at home was his dog Chica. He was paying a nice high school girl who lived next door to him to dog sit Chica from 3-5, so she would be fine by herself for a few hours. As for relationships, he hadn’t had much luck with the few girls he had tried to date. Work left him with little free time and not much energy to put into proper dates and romantic gestures. As for Tyler, he had moved into Mark’s apartment when he first got to LA but as each of their separate jobs took them further and further from each other, getting separate houses was the only reasonable solution.

Sighing, Mark straightened his glasses on his nose and picked up the record he had been looking at previously. His eyes skimmed over the paper, taking in none of it. This was his least favorite part of the job and he was beginning to feel as if he would never get through all the records left. How long had he been at this? Oh, only four hours. He needed a break. Maybe he could take a walk and if he happened to pass by the meeting room where job interviews were happening, it would simply be a happy accident.

“Screw this, I’m the boss. I can do whatever I want.” Mark said to his empty office. He knew that wasn’t entirely true, but it didn’t much matter at the moment. He set the paper down on his desk and stood up, stretching out his back. He glanced over his shoulder at his suit jacket which he had thrown on the large black couch against the far wall of his office. He decided against the stiff thing. One of the perks of being topman around the office was that if he didn't want to wear a suit jacket, or if he wanted to loosen his tie or take off his shoes he could since he had a large office room to himself. He could easily lock the door or pu the Do Not Disturb sign on his door and no one would bother him, simply leaving any papers or invoices for him in the, temporarily, empty assistance office which connected to his. People had to walk through it anyway so many people would leave inquiries there anyway, whether it was because they were intimidated by Mark or out of sheer laziness, Mark had no idea.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Fischbach.” 

“Good afternoon, Jeremy,” Mark smiled at the young intern who was moving through the corridor. Mark made it a habit to get to know as many names and faces as possible. He never wanted to be known as the boss who didn’t notice his employees and stayed locked away in his office all the time. He also didn’t want to seem like a jerk, which made firing or disciplining people very difficult for him seeing as he genuinely cared about all his employees. 

Mark rapped softly on the door before entering the meeting room. “Mr. Fischbach! I didn’t think you would be joining us for interviews.” Clara scolded when she saw it was him who had entered. She was a lovely woman from HR who had been sent to do the interviews in his absence. 

Mark chuckled, “Ms. Clearwater, always good to see you. I decided to go for a walk after being stuck in that office for way too long. I happened to be around and thought I would stop in.” Mark flashed he a charming smile. He watched as her lips pursed and one elegant eyebrow raised. Most people were afraid of Clara and her struck attitude but after dating the woman for six months, Mark was not amongst them. It was hard to be afraid of someone when you knew that after a few glasses of wine their hair came out of that tight bun they always wore and they stumbled so bad that you had to hold them up to keep them off the ground.

Mark turned his attention to the young man sitting across from Clara, eyes wide, seemingly petrified. He had short dark brown hair that was styled smartly and big blue eyes. He wore a crisp white button up and a tie that was slightly off center. Mark’s fingers itched to fix it for some reason. He approached the young man, holding out his hand and snapping the man out of his stupor. 

“I’m Mark Fischbach, the one you would be assisting. I’m sure Clara passed on my message about being sorry that I couldn’t be here the whole time. I have a mountain of work currently filling my desk but I wanted to pop in and see how things were coming along.” Mark shook the man’s hand and noted that he had a strong grip.

“Oh, erm, I’m Jack- Sean McLoughlin. It’s nice to meet you sir.” 

Mark raised an eyebrow, “Jack or Sean?”

“Huh?” McLoughlin scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Your name.” Mark said patiently, smirking slightly

McLoughlin flushed and shuffled his feet nervously, chuckling. “Oh, heh, well all my friends and family call me Jack but my legal name is Sean.”

“So you prefer Jack?” Usually he would be annoyed by this slow exchange but for some odd reason he was enjoying it, maybe too much. Jack was different than most people Mark had had the pleasure of working with. He liked him.

Jack nodded, not quite meeting Mark’s eyes. 

“Alright, tell me about yourself. What makes you a good fit for this job?” Mark didn’t bother asking for his resume, having someone he could trust and rely on was just as, if not more, important to Mark than qualifications.

Jack straightened his back, seeming to grow a few inches, new confidence, perhaps false, appearing. He looked as if he was forcing himself to meet Mark’s eyes, “Well, I have a very good work ethic. I’m not afraid of hard work or long hours. I am tech savvy so working with a computer isn’t a problem. I’m a fast typer and I have pretty neat handwriting so any notes I take for you will be readable. Oh and I only have my flatmate to talk to so anything that I over hear here can’t go anywhere.” 

The words came so fast and well put together that it made Mark feel as if he had rehearsed it over and over again. Well prepared then. Jack wouldn’t have come to this interview if he didn’t have some qualifications. He had heard enough. Mark wanted Jack to work for him.

“Thank you for your time. Someone will be sending you an email soon to let you know.”

Mark watched Jack’s shoulders fall and muttered a “Thank you”. Mark almost felt bad for not telling Jack that he wanted him, but Clara might actually kill him if he were to pull something like that. He might not be scared of her but she could make his life hell if she chose to. She was head of HR after all.

“I want him. You can interview the rest if you like, but I want Jack.” Mark said to Clara as soon as he had slipped out of the room

“Mark,” Clara warned. “You didn’t even look at his resume. He isn’t well enough qualified for this job not to mention he is here on Visa so he is a liability should it not be renewed. There are much better candidates out there who we wouldn’t have to worry about.”

Mark shook his head, he had his mind made up. “I know you are worried, but I have a really good feeling about him. We can see how he does and if it doesn’t work out then I will personally let him go and find his replacement.” Clara still didn’t look convinced. “And I will buy your drinks next time we all go out to drink.”

Clara stared at him for a minute, thinking, before she sighed, picking up the rest of the resumes and putting them into a file which she slipped into her briefcase. “Fine, I will email him and get him into a briefing on Thursday so he can have his first day to train with you on Friday. But Mark, if this doesn’t work out, you are going to be the one talking to him, remember that.”

“Great!” Mark smiled, his mood significantly improved. He practically skipped out of the room and back to his office, suddenly finding the motivation to power through all the work. 

In the end he was home by 6:30, eating take out chinese and wondering what Jack would be like to work with. He seemed to be nervous but there was an undertone of barely restrained excitement that could be seen in the way his hands fidgeted while they bantered. It had been a long time since he had had a new assistant. Jessica had been with him since he had first started at the new branch so catching her embessling company funds into her own private account had been a low blow and made him question his allies. In a time when most of the companies out there where doing something either illegal or unethical, Mark wanted to be part of an honest company that was successful because of its product and hard work instead of because shady deal or money laundering. Jack seemed like a person he could trust, he was young and well put together and that was really what had drawn him in. Not to mention his comment about not having anyone to talk to except his roommate sounded excruciatingly familiar. He wasn't worried about having to fire Jack because he expected that Jack would do a good job. He just couldn’t wait for Friday.


	2. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, guys. It seems as if I am not the only one who is in love with this AU. Thank you so much you guys for all of your Kudos and comments. Please keep commenting, it makes my heart super happy. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, but I owe a huge Thank You to my editor Coffeebookboy. He is amazing and you guys should go check out his account. Happy reading!

When Friday morning rolled around, Mark had managed to put together a mental list of things that he had to show Jack. He knew he had to show Jack around the office, wanting to introduce him to the lead engineers that he would probably be seeing around often. Mark also knew that he wanted to show Jack the software that the company used for nearly everything. They had strayed away from Google documents and gmail since it was limited and could be difficult to organize. Past that, Mark had to get into the nitty gritty about what Jack’s job would actually involve. He had taken the three days between the interview and Friday morning to calm his giddiness about having a new person in his life. He wanted to appear professional, making the impression that he knew what he was doing even though he had never trained a new assistant.

Staring at himself in the mirror after his morning shower, he wondered if he should do something different with his hair. He decided against it. This was just a normal work day, nothing special except that it was friday and he had to text Lily, his dog sitter, to stay till 7 so that he could go out for drinks with a group of colleagues. Before he forgot, he grabbed his phone and sent the text. By the time he was dressed and heading down stairs to make breakfast, he had a text back saying that she would love to. Mark thanked her and told her that she was welcome to anything in his fridge for dinner.

A simple breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee and Mark was on the road. Traffic was terrible as usual but Mark had come to find it relaxing, listening to the radio and allowing himself the time to think and get mentally prepared for the day. When he pulled into the parking lot, it was still relatively empty given that it was 8am and most people didn’t get in until 8:45 or later. Mark enjoyed the quiet hour to get a pot of coffee started and review the projects he had for the day.

He had barely sat down at his desk when there was a knock on his door. “Come in.” Mark called, confused as to who was wanting to see him half an hour before office hours.

The door opened and Jack stuck his head in apprehensively, an excited smile stretching his face. “Good morning. I just wanted to let you know that I am here. Clara told me that you would want to walk me through some things today.”

Mark smiled, “Yes, come in.”

Jack opened the door all the way and stepped into the office, looking around the spacious room. “Wow, you really have it made with this office.”

Chuckling Mark stood up, “Well it wasn’t easy to get to this point, so you bet my office is nice.” Mark moved around his desk so he was on the same side as Jack. He sat on the edge of his sturdy wood desk. “So, I want to show you around the office, but not many people are here yet so we will wait to do that till later. For now let's talk about your role here. Feel free to have a seat.” He gestured to the cushioned chairs facing his desk.

 

Jack slid into one of them, now having to look up at Mark to make eye contact. “Clara said that I would be going through emails and collecting memos for you.”

Mark nodded, “That is a part of it, but there is also a lot more to it. You will be sitting in on meeting to a take notes for me. I might also ask you to make copies or file papers. Boring stuff like that. It isn’t all boring though, I promise. I have looked into your degree and I know that you didn’t study engineering, but I would love to be able to teach you some of the actual engineering aspects of this company. If you would like, or course. If you have no interest then I can leave you to the boring stuff.” Mark was teasing him at this point.

Jack’s laugh sounded different from the ones he had given before. More real, maybe. “I would love to learn about all the engineering things. I am interested in the technical stuff that goes into it, that is part of why I applied here.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t just because you had to find a job quickly to keep your work visa and we were hiring now?” Mark grinned.

Jack flushed and dropped his eyes, fiddling with his shirt cuff. He smiled bashfully, “That was also a big part of it, but I really am interested and I would love for you to show me the process.”

“Alright then,” Mark stood up. “But before we get into all of that, let’s run through the programing and get you set up in your office. I had the printers make you a name plate and it should be done today.” Mark walked to the office connected to his, expecting Jack to follow. “The desktop is yours to maintain although if you have any issues with it when IT is there to help. I would say that I expect no games to magically appear, but that would be hypocritical. I will admit that I have a few games on my own desktop although I think you will find that there isn’t much time around here to play them.”

Jack nodded, “I’m generally pretty focused so you don’t have to worry about me playing games during work hours.”

Mark laughed, Jack just seemed so determined to reassure Mark that he couldn’t disappoint. “Look Jack, Clara would not want me saying this, but this isn’t school anymore, as long as you get your work done and are available when I need you, I don’t mind if you need a mind break every once in a while.”

“Oh, okay.” Jack smiled. “Sorry, I probably seem like I am trying too hard, don’t I?”

“A little bit, but I appreciate the enthusiasm. It is refreshing to see people who seem so invested in their jobs. So often I see people who have been here for years and have lost some of the enthusiasm for the work. I catch myself feeling that way sometimes also.” Mark thought to Tuesday when the interviews had been going on. He remembered how he had gotten stuck on one paper until he had taken his walk and ended up meeting Jack. He had been able to soar through the rest of his work after that. “If you are ever feeling stuck, feel free to take a walk around, maybe go down to the cafe. The have really good muffins. In fact,” he glanced at the clock, “that should be a good ending stop on our little tour which we can now start.”

Mark led Jack out and round the cubicles on their floor, introducing him to the head engineers. He showed him the copy room and the break room, mentioning in a hushed tone that if he was looking for coffee, to get some from his office, which earned Mark a fit of giggles from Jack.

Next on the tour was the IT, HR, and intern areas individually. When the two of them entered the HR department, Mark went straight to Clara’s desk.

“Good morning. Showing Jack around?” Clara said politely, she had never been a morning person, but she made an effort to be pleasant in the mornings around the office.

“Yup, he has got to know where to go incase the women catch on to how attractive he is and start throwing themselves at him.” Mark giggled as he watched Jack turn a bright shade of red and laugh, shaking his head.

Clara rolled her eyes, “I wouldn't be so quick to tease Mark. I remember a certain complaint that you filed a few years back against those intern girls.”

Mark laughed, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, “I didn’t really want to, but they kept hovering around my office. It was really hard to work like that.”

“Wait, you had a fan club of college girls swooning over you and you reported them to HR instead of-” Jack trailed off glancing nervously at Clara.

Mark nodded, shrugging. “I’m not that kind of person. Also,” he glanced at Clara, “I was kind of involved with someone at the time.”

Jack glanced between Mark and Clara with a curious look. “Did you two- sorry that is none of my business.” Jack looked bashfully down, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“No, it’s fine.” Clara said kindly, “Mark and I used to see each other. We are just friends now.”

Jack nodded, still looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation so Mark decided it was time to move on. “Well I’m going to go show him around the rest of the place and we are going to end down in the cafe. See you tonight?”

Clara nodded and waved to them before turning back to her computer and going back to whatever she had been doing before they interrupted her.

“Tonight? I thought that you guys were just friends?” Jack asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

“We are. A group of us are going out to the bar down the street tonight. You should totally join us.” Mark led Jack into the elevator with a barely-there guiding hand on the middle of his back. He didn’t know where the impulse had come from but he just went with it.

"Eh, I don't think so. Maybe another time after I get used to working." Jack shrugged off Mark's invitation.

Mark nodded, "Alright, well we go almost every Friday so feel free to join us whenever you like." Mark pressed the button to take them to the ground floor.

“So you mentioned a really good muffin?” Jack asked Mark when they got down to the cafe. He seemed to have relaxed out of his awkwardness and Mark would like to think that it had something to do with his near constant joking around.

“Yeah. I mean, most of their muffins or pastries are good, but my favorite is the apple cinnamon.” Mark was eyeing the menu as if he hadn’t read it a hundred times before.

Jack reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, looking inside to see if he had any cash with him. “Maybe I will get one. I was so excited to get to work this morning that I forgot to eat breakfast and now I am regretting it.” He pulled out a few bills and frowned. “Maybe not.”

Mark shook his head and stepped out to the counter, “Hey, Kelly. Can I get two cinnamon apple muffins?” He reached into his own pocket to pull out his wallet. He handed the blonde woman a ten.

“Of course Mr. Fischbach. I hope your day is going well?” Kelly fluttered her lashes at him, obviously flirting. Mark was used to it and had made the decision long ago to just let it happen, what was the harm in a little workplace flirting?

Mark leaned against the counter. “It is going pretty well. Just showing my new assistant, Jack, around the office. I decided to get him a muffin since he just told me that he skipped breakfast and as everyone knows, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

Kelly nodded, giggling as she handed him the muffins in a little bag. She went to hand him the change, but he held up his hand. “Keep the change.” He winked at her before turning and walking back to Jack.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jack mumbled.

Mark pulled out one of the muffins and handed it to him. “I have to keep you well fed if I hope to get any work out of you.” Mark flashed a grin at Jack.

“Right.” Jack said, cheeks flushing.

“Come on, let’s get back to actual work. I want to show you how my filing system works. Don’t worry, it might take a while to grasp so your first day shouldn’t be too painful. But don’t fret, I’m gonna put you to work come Monday.” Mark took a bite of his muffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Like I mentioned before, I am super excited about this fic, but I am really busy. I might end up getting up another chapter tomorrow but I make no promises. What I will say is that Kudos and comments make me type faster and longer.


	3. Jacob's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember when I said not to get used to two chapters in as many days? Yeah, that is becasue sometimes it takes me a week to write four pages. Sorry guys. Hope the longer chapter makes up for it and I maybe I will get another one up in the next few days. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“So what happened at work?” Tyler ask Mark around a bite of pizza.

Mark looked up from his video game shelf. “Uh, nothing. Why would you think something happened at work?”

Tyler leaned back on the couch in Mark’s living room. “You seem happier than last weekend and usually that means something happened at work. That or you got laid, but I know you aren’t seeing someone right now and you aren’t the type for a casual thing.”

Mark leaned back on his heels and looked at Tyler, dead pan. “Have you been psychoanalyzing me?”

Tyler laughed, shaking his head. “No, I have known you since third grade, I know your moods.”

“Hey! It was fourth grade.” Mark and Tyler both dissolved into laughter at the old joke. “And, I guess something did happen. I got a new assistant.”

Tyler raised his eyebrows, “Oh yeah? Man or Woman? Cute?”

Mark chuckled, embarrassed. “His name is Jack and I guess he is attractive. I mean, he has the nicest eyes I have ever seen and he is fresh out of ireland so he has a pretty strong accent.”

“You have always been a sucker for accents.” Tyler teased.

“I have not. That english exchange student was a one time thing.”

Tyler shook his head, “More like a six month thing.”

Mark pushed his flopping hair out of his eyes. He turned back to the game shelf, “Call of Duty or Outlast?”

“Outlast.” Tyler took a bite of his pizza

* * *

 

The first Monday back at work, Mark had assumed Jack would arrive bright-eyed and bushy tailed but instead he looked half asleep when he dropped his satchel next to his desk. Mark had left his door open so he could greet Jack and inform him of the weekly meeting that morning but now he was more concerned about Jack himself.

“Good morning. Rough weekend?” Mark asked, teasing to hide his worry.  
Jack looked up, seeming as if he hadn’t seen Mark standing in the doorway when he had come in. “Oh uh, morning. No, my weekend was fine except that my flatmate broke our coffee maker and I’m not much of a person without my coffee. I was hoping to find a Starbucks on the way here, but it seems like the three blocks between here and my apartment is the only Starbucks free area in this entire town.” Jack was frowning to himself in an endearing sort of way that reminded Mark of a child who had just been scolded.

Without a word Mark slipped into his office and grabbed an empty mug. He filled it up enough that Jack would have room for sugar or cream if he wanted and went back to Jack’s office. He handed him the steaming mug with a grin, “I make a fresh batch every morning when I come into work and you are free to have as much as you like. It’s better than any Starbucks.”

Jack stared at the mug for a blink before taking it and muttering “thanks” while avoiding eye contact. He cautiously sipped at it. His eyes fluttered shut and he hummed in approval. “This is really good. Jesus.”

Mark chuckled. “Anyway, in about an hour we have a meeting. That should give you time to wake up and get ready to take some notes. If you feel more comfortable typing out your notes, take the laptop, but handwritten is fine as well.”

“Which would you prefer?” Jack pulled out his company issued laptop which he had taken home over the weekend with Mark’s express permission, to equate himself with.

“Probably typed so that they could be shared or printed. I am attempting to convert most documents to digital form so that it is easier to sort and store records.”

Jack nodded along, finishing up his cup of coffee surprisingly fast. “Alright then, I will type it up and email it to you. Or would you prefer I share it so you can edit?

“Email is fine.” Mark called from his own office which he retreated to. Pulling out a granola bar from his snack drawer, he leaned into the room and tossed it gently to Jack who caught is clumsily and gave him a questioning look. “Brain food. Meeting is in 45 minutes.”

An hour later, Mark was listening to the client list and projects that needed to get accomplished that week, his mind on the work but his eyes being drawn to Jack who sat in the corner of the room even though Mark had invited him to sit at the large conference table. He was intently typing, not looking up from his computer except to glance quickly at who was talking. As Jack typed, he absently pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Mark realized with a start that he had completely missed what the drafting department had just been presenting. He hoped Jack’s notes were good since he would apparently be needing them.

Movement caught his eyes and he looked to the side of the side of the table that the Head engineers were seated at. Jacob, who was apart of the small group of people who he went to drinks with, made eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow. Mark shot him an inquisitive glance and received a smirk and a subtle chin jerk in the direction of Jack.

Heat crept up Mark’s face but he smirked his usual confident smirk and shook his head, returning his attention to the meeting.

When every department had presented their ideas and projects it was time for Mark to give his input on them and tell about his own. He was blessedly able to get into his ‘boss mindset’ and focus on what he was saying and he was quick to wrap up the meeting from there. He wasn’t a fan of meetings that dragged on and on, preferring to get them out of the way so he could get down to business for the day.

“So I should email these to you right?” Jack asked as they walked back to their offices.

“Yeah, go ahead and send those to me and I will send you a task list of things I need done by the end of the week. Get to them as you can.” Mark held open the door to Jack’s office for him.

Jack nodded, going to his desk and setting the laptop down, already seemingly focusing in on the work. “Right, Okay. Anything else you need?” Jack looked up at him.

Mark thought for a second. “No, not that I know of. I will let you know if I come up with something.” Mark stepped into his office and before closing the door his turned back to Jack and said with a smirk, “And if you need anything, you know where to find me.” With a wink the door was closed and he was back at his desk, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it on the couch. He plopped down at his desk and looked over the client reports.

It wasn’t twenty minutes later when Mark got a call on his desk top phone from Jack. “Hello?”

Jack sounded slightly unsure as he said, “Uh, well Mr. Klein says that he has a pressing issue to discuss with you. I told him that you were busy and he could leave a note, but he said to call you anyways. I’m sorry.”

Mark chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Tell him to come in and don’t worry too much, I’m not too busy and you can always call me. I told you before.” He grinned into the phone.

“O-Okay. I’ll send him in.” Jack stuttered into the phone and Mark had to hold back a full blown laugh. He hung up the phone.

Jacob strolled into his office and closed the door. “Dude, what did you say to the kid?”

Mark leaned back in his chair and put his arms above his head. “I don’t know what youre talking about, I just told him to let you in.”

Jacob shook his head, bypassing the chairs that Mark had and instead sitting on his couch. “I don’t believe that for a second. His face went all red. So,” He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees, suddenly looking serious. “You’re hitting that.”

Mark sat forward and propped himself up on his desk with his elbow, doing his best to look bored. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, man. I saw the way you were looking at him. You had that ‘I’ve seen you naked’ look.”

“Okay, first off, I did not look at him that way mostly because I haven’t seen him naked. Second, I do not sleep with my assistants. Third, don’t you have some work to be doing? Your department just pitched me a mansion project for one of our most important families that I am meeting with on friday so shouldn’t you be writing up plans?”

Jacob waved his hand dismissively, “I’ll get it done. Anyway, back to your smoking new assistant. Dude, if you haven’t hit that then you should get on it before someone else does.”

Mark raised an eyebrow. “Look, If Jack wants to date, fine. Why would I care?”

“Mark, man.” Jacob looked at him, deadpan. “Be real with yourself for like five seconds. You want him and he wants you too. Ask him out at least.”

Mark scrubbed a hand down his face. “If I say ‘I will think about it’ will you leave and go get some work done?”

Jacob nodded, “Yup.”

“I will think about it. Happy?”

“Yup!” Jacob jumped up from the couch and slipped out the door. Mark caught a glimpse of Jacob flashing Jack a smirk and a wink before the door swung shut. Mark groaned and laid his head on his desk.


	4. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it has been so long. Life has been getting in the way, but this is an extra long one to make up for it. As always, thank you to my editor. Go check out his account and see his awesome works! Happy reading.

Jacob’s words had embedded themselves in Mark’s brain and he found that they replayed over and over again, especially as he was trying to work. He had to do something to get this out of his mind. He couldn’t ask Jack out, he didn’t even know if Jack was interested in guys. He should ask him. But how? Just walking over to him and asking was out of the question. Right? Yes, absolutely. He would have to be subtle about it. And what if he was interested in guys, who says he would be interested in Mark? Was it even legal for Mark to date him?

Mark had too many questions in his mind and not enough answers. The only person Mark had dated in the office had been the head of HR and he thought he remembered her saying something about how much trouble they could get into for fraternising without filling some paperwork, but he couldn’t be too sure since they had been in the middle of a heated make out session in his car. Huh. He really should go down and check the policy on that.

Mark glanced down at the plans that were laid out across his desk. He knew he should finish them but he hadn’t been able to even start them with how distracted he was. Sighing in defeat, he pushed away from his desk and stood up. He didn’t bother with his jacket this time before he slipped out of his office.

Jack glanced up from his laptop that he had been hunched over, typing intently. “Hey, did you need something?” He looked eager at the prospect of a change of pace and Mark almost wanted to make something up to give to Jack. He knew the struggles and long, dull days.

“Nope, just going for a walk. Do you want anything from the cafe?”

Jack thought for a second and then shook his head. “Thanks for the offer.”

Mark smiled brightly at him. “Okay well, I’ll be back in a bit. Keep up the hard work and if you change your mind, text me.” He opened the door to walk out but a call of his name had him turning back.

“Uh, how would I text you?” Jack asked apprehensively.

“With your phone?” Mark said slowly, a bewildered smile on his lips and he leaned against the door frame, only half in the room.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, duh. What I meant was the only number I have for you is your office phone and you aren’t going to be in your office. I have no number I can text.”

Mark scrubbed a hand down his face, “Obviously.” He sighed in exasperation at himself. “Here.” He walked over to Jack’s desk and grabbed the pad of sticky notes and a pen and scribbled his cell phone number. “Text me,” he said with a wink. Finally he was able to slip out of the office door.

He made it down to HR easily only running into two chatty co-workers whom Mark was happy to converse with. Clara was on the phone when Mark leaned against the wall of her cubicle, crossing his arms over his chest. She glanced up at him and rolled her eyes as if she already knew what he had to talk to her about was unrelated to actual work. Mark chuckled at her and gestured for her to continue with what she was doing.

“What can I help you with, Mr. Fischbach?” Clara’s tone was icy, but the small smile that played on her lips betrayed it as friendly.

“Good morning to you too, Clara. Have a good weekend?”

“Mark. Do you have an actual question or are you just bored with work again, because I am swamped here.”

Mark sighed, “Okay, okay. I do have a question for you.” He glanced around and moved to lean against her desk, not really wanting people to overhear their conversation. “What is the policy with office dating?”

Clara leaned back in her chair, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. “Wow. Out of all the questions you could have asked, that was not the one I thought you would ask. I thought you learned your lesson about workplace dating.” She shot him a look.

Mark huffed, “Oh come on now, I think we were perfectly civilized after we broke up. And we kept it out of the work place- mostly.” He remembered that brief exchange after hours in his office with a immature giggle.

Clara rolled her eyes but after a glance around of her own, she let herself laugh at the memory as well. “Anyway, I know you remember how awkward things were between us for months after we broke up.”

Mark waved his hand at her. “We were fine. Everyone's a little awkward after a break up.”

Clara pursed her lips, but sighed after a moment. “The policy is that any and all workplace must be properly reported to HR and filed away. Absolutely no PDA is allowed in the workplace, during work hours or not. If the relationship is found to be interfering with the work then it is my job to talk about your options from there. Usually they are either terminate the relationship or resign from the company, but I get the feeling that the rules may be bent for you, Mr. Fischbach.” The name was loaded with sass. “What is she?”

Mark nodded along. He had thought that they would be something like that. He chewed on his lip, looking down at his hands. “Oh, uh, no one. I don’t think you have to worry about it. It probably isn’t a thing anyway.”

Clara glared at him with little fire behind the look. “Come on, Mark. Tell me. You know I was joking about us. I am still your friend.” Her look was so much softer now, letting her strict demeanor down for Mark as she did so often.

Mark smiled genuinely at her. “I know you are my friend. I have known you long enough to know that you aren’t as pokey as you want people to think.”

“Pokey? I am not pokey. I just don’t put up with people’s shit.” Clara smiled teasingly.

“Oh, I know you don’t. Most of the time it is my shit you are shutting down.”

Clara laughed a little too loud for her liking and covered her mouth with her hand, glancing around. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Anyway, who is this girl you want to ask out? I am dying to know.”

Mark sighed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell her, but he was worried about her reaction. It wasn’t like Mark hid the fact that he was bisexual, but it didn’t often come up when in casual work conversation especially when you only dated one woman since you got into the company. “It’s Jack. I was thinking of asking Jack out to dinner and I wanted to be clear on the rules I would be breaking before breaking them.”

Clara’s face switched from surprise to disapproving to worried so fast Mark was almost sure he had somehow hit fast-forward on life. Clara opened her mouth as if to speak, only to take a breath and shut it, running her fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Okay, I have a few questions as your friend and a few things to say as Head of HR so I am going to start by doing my job.” She opened her eyes and sat up straighter in her chair, interlacing her fingers and setting them in her lap. “Dating someone in the office and dating your assistant are two very different things, Mr. Fischbach. While there is not policy about it, I would highly discourage you from doing such as it will most definitely interfere with your and his work. Not to mention how it might look to the rest of the employees at the company. People will think that he got the job because you two are sleeping together. Not to mention what might happen if the two of you were to break up.” Clara let out a breath and seemed to let her “perfect profession” persona down. “Now, that I have gotten that out of the way I will now be your friend. Mark, you’re gay?” Hurt played behind her eyes.

Mark winced slightly at the question. He hated the question but got it often enough to not be offended by it any more. “No, Clara. I am not gay. What we had was very real, I swear. I am bisexual.”

Clara nodded, biting her lip in thought. “Is this why you were so insistent that he had to be the one who was hired? Because if it was, then we could be in big trouble, especially if he doesn’t do a good job and then asks why he was hired and fired so quickly. Also- Mark, the public will not be happy about this and if the press got ahold of the story. Oh my god, they could tear you and this entire business down.”

Mark slid down to one knee and placed a hand on Clara’s shoulder to stop her since it seemed as if she could have kept going on and on. She was nearly panicked by now and Mark could feel his own panic in his chest but he pushed it aside knowing that he could easily solve this not-yet problem by not asking Jack out. “Clara, it’s okay. I hadn’t really thought about all of that but you are right, it is too risky. I don’t even know if he likes men or me. I am not going to ask him out. The work always comes first and I would never put the company in danger for a selfish reason like that.” Mark hoped that that would be what Clara needed to hear.

Clara seemed to have calmed down, but now she looked sad. “Mark, you deserve to be happy and to have someone to come home to. I thought I could be that person for you once but I know I’m not. If it was anyone else I would tell you to tell the press to ‘fuck off' and be happy, but because he is your assistant and such a new employee-”

Mark nodded, “I understand. It was just a whim and now I know that it’s too risky. If I find the right person then it won’t be complicated. That’s what love is, right? It’s supposed to be easy and make sense.”

“Not always. Sometimes it is hard and complicated. Sometimes it doesn’t make sense to anyone except yourself, but that is okay. That is all that matters.”

Mark’s eyebrows drew together, “Clara? What are you trying to say?”

Clara shook her head, not looking him in the eye all of a sudden. “Nothing, Mark. I have a lot of work to do and I know you do too.”

Mark nodded and stood. “Of course. Have a good day.”

“You too.” Clara turned in her chair so her back was to him and she was facing her computer.

Mark left the HR sector more confused than when he had come in. His head was spinning from the conversation with Clara. He had no idea what she had meant at the end there and why she had gotten so upset all of a sudden. Clara was usually a very reasonable woman so it was distressing to see her getting so emotional for seemingly no reason.

Then there was the problem of Jack. The solution, to Mark, was very simple: Don’t ask Jack out. Keep the relationship professional and not risk the company and his work for something that could be nothing. It wouldn’t be too hard. It wasn’t as if he was infatuated with Jack, Mark just thought that he was cute and funny and nice. There were lots of people who were cute and funny and nice that Mark had no interest in romantically so Jack would be no different after a few weeks. Mark probably was just interested because he was new and foreign and was able to shake up Mark’s structured life. Yeah, that was it.

Mark sighed to himself, starting back to his office, completely forgetting to check his phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this is so late. Life has been kicking my ass recently. Hopefully soon I will figure out a good update schedule. Your comment motivate me so much and make my day each and every time I read them. I want to reply to them but I am not sure if I should or not. Let me know :). Happy reading.

When Mark got back to his office he was met was a very confused Jack. 

“What is it?” Mark asked, thinking maybe it had something to do with the work that Jack had on his desk.

Jack shook his head, “It’s nothing really.” He chuckled nervously. “It’s just that you said you were going to get coffee and to text you if I wanted something and I ended up doing that and I could understand if you didn’t get mine, but you didn’t even get your own.”

  

Mark felt his face warm considerably. He had completely forgotten that he had said any of that. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and clicked it open to see a message from a number that he didn’t know but was obviously Jack since the message was a coffee order. He looked up from his phone, “I forgot.”

Jack threw his head back and let out a barking laugh that Mark hadn’t heard before. Usually Jack’s laughs were shy and quiet as if he were trying to stifle it. But this one was loud and cackling. It made his eyes squint closed and his hands come to his mouth. This laugh was one that make the world seem a bit brighter and made Mark want to laugh along. So he did.

It took both men a moment to collect themselves and the laughing fit left both of them panting and ginning at each other. That is until Mark noticed how pretty Jack’s eyes looked swimming with mirth. “Come to lunch with me.” He said it without conscious thought and when his mind caught up to his mouth his eyes widened. “I mean, if you want to. If you would like to join me for lunch, then please. I mean, uh-” Mark felt like running back to his office and laying down on the couch for the rest of the day.

“Sure. I would love to.” Jack appeared to find Mark’s stutter-stepping more amusing than embarrassing, much to Mark’s relief. 

Mark smiled and squared his shoulders, “Good. I’ll let you know when we are going.”

“Where are we going?” 

“You leave that to me, Jack.” Mark said with a smirk.

Jack opened his mouth and then shut it, cheeks tinting an attractive pink color. “Yes, sir.”

Mark raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. He certainly like the way Jack said that more than he should have. “Alright, I’ll let you get some work done then.”

Mark closed the door to his office and suddenly remembered why he had gone on his little walk to HR and the conclusion he had come to that had completely flown out of his mind the minute he had been in the same room as Jack. That was something different. With most people Mark was able to keep a level head. He was able to be cool and confident all the time, smoothly flirting and winning the person of interest over. Not with Jack, apparently. Jack made Mark forget the consequences of his actions. He made Mark feel as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing in the best way possible. Jack made Mark feel as if there was something more important than work and most of all, Jack made Mark feel excited about something other than the weekend.

At one Mark determined that it was acceptable to go to lunch, since he had forced himself to focus on his project and finish it and he’d gotten half-way through another. 

He grabbed his jacket from the couch and went to Jack’s office. “Had enough of work yet?” 

Jack looked up and smiled, “Absolutely. Just give me a second to save this and close out of-” He didn’t finish his sentence as he was already doing what he needed to. 

Mark chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall across from Jack’s desk, watching him clicking around, eyes scanning the screen rapidly. He was biting at his lip in concentration and Mark felt his hands itch to pull that lip from between his teeth with his thumb.

“What?” Jack’s voice snapped Mark out of his fantasy. Jack was looking at him, evidently having seen Mark stare at him.

Mark cleared his throat and stood up straight, pushing off the wall. “Nothing. Are you ready?”

Jack nodded and pulled on his jacket, taking off his glasses and laying them down gently on his desk.

“I like the glasses.” Mark commented.

“Huh?” Jack walked around his desk to stand next to Mark.

“Your glasses.” Mark gestured to Jack’s desk. “I like them. You should wear them more often.”

Jack glanced down at his feet, “I only wear them when I am on a computer or trying to read.”

Before Mark could talk himself out of it, he reached out and took Jack’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger, lifting his head so their eyes met. Jack’s pretty blue ones were wide, his lips slightly parted in surprise. The urge to lean down and connect their lips was near unbearable. “You have nice eyes and the glasses compliment them.” 

Mark dropped his hand and walked to the door. 

 

Mark took Jack to a nice cafe down the street from the office. It was definitely a few steps up from Starbucks, but nothing too fancy. It was a family run business that Mark had discovered when he first moved to LA. He had frequented it to the point he knew the owners fairly well. 

“Hey Louise, how are you?” Mark greeted the nineteen year old who worked at the cafe while she went to college at UCLA. She was the eldest daughter of the owners, Jim and Carry McDune. 

Louise smiled shyly at Mark, tucking her long, blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m pretty good. School is a bitch, but my Soccer team hasn’t lost a match yet.”

Mark nodded. “That is great. As for school, just stick with it and you will be through with it before you know it.”

Louise nodded and gathered two menus. She led them over to a booth for two near the back. “Here you go. Jacob is working today, I’ll let him know you are here. He will want to talk games with you so if he gets to be too much, feel free to tell him to scram. I know I do.” 

Mark laughed as he slid into his seat. “It is always great to talk games with Jacob. He is graduating this year, right?”

Louise rolled her eyes, “If he can pass math.”

“Maybe I can help him out with that sometime.” 

“Oh, he would love that.” Louise said with a smirk that Mark didn’t quite understand but then she was excusing herself and Mark was left with a impressed looking Jack.

“Do you know everyone in this city?” Jack asked.

Mark shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “That would be impossible. Do you know how many people live here? No, but I am friends with the owners of this place and almost all their kids work here so I have gotten to know them.”

“Gotten to know them enough to offer tutoring to a 18 year old?” 

“Well, I would do that anyways. I like helping people and I remember what it was like to struggle through classes.” Mark shrugged, picking up his menu and looking over it to see if anything new had been added.

Jack followed suit and scanned the menu. “I can’t imagine you struggling in school. You are so smart and nice. I bet you were one of the popular kids that got great grades and played sports. It’s American football that’s popular here, right? That is what you see on all the TV shows.”

Nothing new had been added so Mark knew what he was getting, allowing him to set down the menu and focus his whole attention on the conversation. “Oh, Jack. There is a lot you don’t know about me. I was a lot different in High School. It took years to become this suave and charismatic.”

Jack barked that loud laugh again and Mark’s stomach flipped. “Well, you should probably work on that modesty since you seem to be lacking it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I am perfectly modest and mature in every way.” Mark mocked pouting, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack’s eyebrows raised and he shook his head in disbelief. “How do you do that?”

Now Mark was lost. “Do what?”

“Well, you know. You go from being all mature and business to being goofy and silly and then the next minute you are all commanding and dominant and sexy-” Jack cut himself off, his eyes widening and face flushing a deep red.

Jack seemed to be the kind of person who lost control of his mouth sometimes and did not stop to think about what he was saying before he said it. Mark couldn’t judge him too much for it since he had the same habit at times. That didn’t stop him from smirking and leaning back against the booth. “You think I’m sexy?”

“I- well, I mean. Not that you aren’t. I do think that, but- uh you're my boss and-” Jack’s whole face was flaming and he was gesturing wildly.

Mark just chuckled, “Yeah?”

Jack paused and blew out a breath, “You are enjoying this, aren’t you.”

“Definitely. You are cute like that.” 

“That is not fair, I didn’t mean to tell you and - Wait. You think I’m cute?” 

Mark sighed and leaned into the table, resting his arms on it. “Yes. Look, Jack. This is a horrible idea. We work together and very closely so we could easily distract each other from very important work. That being said, would you like to go out with me on a proper date?”

Jack cocked his head to the said, “I thought you said that it was a bad idea for us to date?”

“I did.”

“And you are also asking me on a date?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Then yes.”

“Good.” Mark leaned back once again, smirk playing on his lips and arms crossed over his chest.


	7. Treat Lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. All I can say is that I am really sorry that it has been this long and that my summer break officially starts now so I should have more time. This chapter is unbetaed because I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Let me know if there are any errors. I will probably go back and fix them at some point but don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer.

Saturday night was the night that Mark had told Jack that he would pick him up and take him to dinner. He had booked a table in a nice, and most importantly, private restaurant. It had good food, dim lighting, and employees that weren’t allowed to talk about who the saw and what they were doing. 

Mark was nervous to say the least. He had debated where to take Jack. He didn’t want Jack to be uncomfortable with the how intimate and stuffy the restaurant was but he couldn’t take him anywhere that they could be spotted just yet. He thought about just taking Jack to his own house and cooking dinner for him but that seemed too much like Mark was just trying to get him in bed. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, Mark had worked himself into a tailspin. He kept thinking about how many risks there were in getting involved with Jack. What-ifs flew around his brain and threatened to knock the wind out of him. He couldn’t stop pacing around and changing his outfit, going to the bathroom and ruffling his hair before smoothing it down again. Basically, he was panicking just a bit.

Mark had often thought that Tyler had some sort telekinetic powers. He seemed to always know when Mark needed someone to drag him out of the house, or if something big happened. When Mark heard the knock on his door and opened it to find Tyler standing on his doorstep, he had the same suspicion.

“Business Dinner?” Tyler asked, looking Mark over as he walked past him and into the kitchen.

Mark followed Tyler. “No. Actually, a date.” 

“Really? You look pretty dressy for a first date.” Tyler leaned against the counter.

Mark glanced down at the black slacks, white button-up, and black tie, running his hands down his pants leg anxiously. “You think?”

Tyler furrowed his brows, “Is this the secretary guy?”

Mark nodded, “I’m taking him to that Italian place that I have business dinners at.”

“That super fancy, expensive place?” 

“Yeah, it’s private.”

Tyler gave him a look. “Mark. Don’t tell me you are keeping the relationship private again. That never works. It puts too much strain on the relationship.”

Carding his hand through his hair and pulling, Mark sighed. “I know. I have a plan. I want to see how it goes and then if it is going well then it doesn’t have to be hidden. I just need to make sure that it isn’t a completely flop.”

Tyler still did not look convinced but he didn’t argue anymore. “What time are you leaving?”

Mark glanced at his watch, “I have about fifteen minutes until I have to get going. I have a car picking him up so he is free to go home when he wants.” 

“You are nervous, aren’t you?” 

There was that mind reading. “As Hell. What if something goes wrong or he gets freaked out. What if I say something stupid?”

“You probably will, but that is what makes you charming. You are really good with people and you haven’t been using that skill enough recently. Go out there and woo him.” Tyler gave Mark’s shoulder a squeeze.

Mark nodded. Tyler had always been the positive, motivating type. Mark had tried to tell him that he should do something with that skill but he had never been successful. “Thank, man.”

“Anytime. Now you should get going.”

 

Mark wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but Jack, dressed up to the T and looking absolutely stunning was not it. He felt a bit breathless as he watched Jack get out of the car and walk up to Mark, a huge smile playing on his lips. It was silly, Mark told himself, to be this blown away by Jack seeing as Mark worked quite closely with him everyday, but it was something about the fairy lights reflection off Jack’s glasses and casting him in a soft glow that made him look like a dream. Mark had to pinch his wrist, just to remind himself that this was real and he is actually on a date with this gorgeous man. 

The blue suit that Jack wears in one that Mark hasn’t seen him wear to the office before which Mark is very grateful for given that the way the jacket and pants hug his figure makes Mark need to suck in a deep breath to keep himself in check. 

“Hey. You know, you didn’t need to send a car. I could have Ubered.” Jack sounded nervous and he was subtly rubbing his hands together but his face gave nothing away.

Mark, on the other hand, resolved not to let his nerves show through any longer. He mentally checked his posture to make sure he was stood up straight and as tall as he could. Jack was already taller than him, no need to make it worse. “I wanted to make sure you arrived safely and didn’t get lost. I know you are still new to the city.”

Jack threw his head back and laughed, “Mark, Uber drivers have GPS, you could have given me the address.” He was wearing what could only be described as a bashfully fond smile as he spoke.

Mark’s cheeks colored. He hadn’t really thought of that. His first idea when taking Jack, who did not have a car, on a date was to send a car for him. Maybe he was trying to show off a little but Jack didn’t need to know that. He also didn’t need to know that Mark had no thought about the fact that Jack was perfectly able to get around by himself. 

“Maybe I wanted you to know what you should get used to with me.” He flashed a cocky grin and offered his hand, “Shall we?”

That had done the joke of whipping the little smile off of Jack’s face (not that Mark didn’t like that smile and hope to see it more). The interior of the restaurant was also most definitely to blame for the shocked look that replaced the smile. Mark had led him into the restaurant when Jack’s hand was shyly placed in his own and now the two of them were being shown to their private table near the back.

“Wow, Mark. A private table, this is all too much.” Jack looked like he might just faint. 

Mark smirked to himself. “Only the best. I have to put in my best effort to woo you, don’t I?”

Jack rolled his eyes at Mark’s teasing tone.

“Not to mention, this restaurant is good at keeping out of the business that goes on here. “ Mark reassured Jack, picking up the wine menu and glancing over it. Just because he couldn’t drink didn’t mean that Jack couldn’t. “White or red?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Mark fowned, glancing up from the menu and cocking an eyebrow, “Um. Do you prefer red wine or white? Or do you not want wine?” Mark was very thrown by the almost offended tone of Jack’s voice.

Jack huffed, “No, Mark. Not the wine. What do you mean this restaurant is good at keeping out of people’s business? What does that matter?” He looked put out, almost pouty.

Mark set down the wine menu. “Look, Jack. I just meant that we will be able to keep this quite easier if there aren’t rumors flying around about us being spotted at a restaurant together.”

“You want to keep this quiet?” Jack’s voice was softer now, almost hollow.

Mark could recognize a delicate situation when it was in front of him. He knew he had to tread very lightly or else this was all going to fall apart. “It’s not because I don’t want to be seen with you or something like that. You are extremely attractive and I am in now way ashamed of you or something but I am one of the heads of this company and if the press got a hold of the story we could be in deep trouble.”

“So I am just some dirty little secret?” Jack demanded.

Mark’s eyes widened, “What? No! Jack it’s-”

Jack cut him off, standing up and throwing his napkin that had been on his lap on the table. “I am not some whore who is sleeping with his boss in secret. That isn’t me Mark and if that is why I was hired then you wasted your time and money and you should fire me before it raises any red flags that you did.” By the end of his speech, Jack was nearly out the door of the private room.

Mark jumped up, trying to follow him but knowing as soon as they walked out that door, that he could do nothing more than watch Jack storm away. He sighed to himself. ‘Tread lightly. Yeah, great job, Fischbach.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry. I will be getting the next chapter out soon so you will not have to live in suspense for the five weeks again.


End file.
